Ce que sort de la bouche des enfants
by Moon's Night
Summary: Parfois, les mômes nous racontent de ces trucs qu'on se demande bien ce qui peut leur passer par la tête ! Surtout quand l'enfant en question a deux papas qui ne savent pas toujours comment le gérer. OS 1 : Les roses et les choux. OS 2 : La méchanceté c'est mal - NEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Paring :** Aomine x Kagami

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Humour - Famille

 **Résumé :** C'était un matin comme beaucoup d'autres, un de ceux qui donnait à Kagami et Aomine que leur journée allait être tranquille et agréable. Mais c'était sans compter la petite tornade qu'était leur fils et sa furieuse tendance à dire tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête.

 **Notes** : Bonjour les gens ! Un petit OS sans prétention qui m'est venu un matin où je me faisais un petit film de ma vie avec des mômes (c'était assez drôle d'ailleurs) J'espère que ça vous plaira et vous fera un peu rire. Et si vous en voulez encore, laissez une review, j'ai d'autres idées :)

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Les roses et les choux**

Kagami tomba des nues, la bouche ouverte comme celle d'un poisson sorti hors de l'eau et les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. C'était presque à se demander s'il respirait encore, son corps ne bougeant pas d'un pouce tandis que ses billes carmines ne lâchaient pas la petite bouille innocente en face de lui.

Âgé de trente-cinq ans, l'ancien lycéen pas très brillant et mordu de basket qu'était alors Kagami était devenu entraîneur d'un groupe d'étudiantes parfois super actives ou chiantes à mourir, tout en répondant à ses fonctions de pompier volontaire. Habitant au cœur de Tokyo, il enchaînait les sorties avec ses anciens amis, faisait parfois des virées en Californie pour voir Himuro qui y avait emménagé définitivement avant de retrouver son appartement douillet et souvent en bordel à cause de la tornade qui lui servait de compagnon. Certes, en plus de dix ans de vie commune, il s'était habitué aux frasques et autres catastrophes que pouvaient causer le métis dont il était complètement accro -bien qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais en face- mais c'était toujours une sacrée aventure de tout remettre en ordre à son retour. Surtout que depuis trois petites années, ils devaient s'occuper du petit bout de chou qui le fixait avec curiosité.

C'était Aomine qui avait fait le premier pas dans leur relation, alors qu'ils fréquentaient la même université américaine. Il fallait dire qu'ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant toutes leurs années lycée et le bleuté avait certainement dû en avoir marre de ce petit manège. Ils s'étaient alors mis ensemble, s'étaient séparés quand Kagami entra en premier dans le monde de la NBA, se remirent ensemble à lors de la première victoire en championnat de Daiki, se re-séparèrent à leur retour au Japon avant de finalement -et heureusement- se remettre ensemble lors de la visite d'un appartement qu'ils convoitaient tous les deux. Cela ne sert à rien de dire que leurs réconciliations se passaient toujours de la même façon tellement la chose est évidente.

Dix ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, se bouffaient le nez, se réconciliaient, faisaient les quatre cents coups comme des gamins, et trois ans qu'ils avaient adopté ce petit garçon. L'idée était venue de Daiki, chose qui étonna énormément le tigre jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Momoi était enceinte de Kise -qui l'avait épousé en sortant de l'université. Le métis avait juste imaginé leur vie avec un enfant, un garçon de préférence -bien qu'une fille soit bien aussi. Lui apprendre à marcher, à parler, le voir sourire, rire, lui apprendre le basket et tout un tas d'autres choses. Et plus le ventre de Satsuki grossissait, plus son envie se faisait plus forte. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kagami pour s'engager dans l'adoption, à la fois au Japon et dans tous les autres pays susceptible de leur offrir ce dont il commençait lui aussi à vouloir. Puis, au bout de deux ans de démarches administratives, le petit Cory emménagea dans la grande chambre aux murs verts spécialement faite pour lui, venu tout droit d'Australie.

Le petit garçon de trois ans qu'ils rencontrèrent dans un orphelinat au nord de Melbourne leur sauta quasiment dessus sans se demander s'il allait repartir avec eux ou non. Il les suivit partout, même jusque dans le bureau du directeur du foyer et ne put lâcher le métis d'une semelle, celui-ci l'ayant déjà totalement adopté. Alors ce fut presque naturellement que le petit brun s'installa dans leur appartement, joyeusement accueilli par ses nouveaux parents et leur entourage. Depuis ce jour, Cory faisait partie intégrante de la vie de chacun, ayant Kuroko comme maître à l'école, suivant la fille de Kise quasiment partout quand il se retrouvait chez eux, faisait le bonheur des deux hommes qu'il tournait parfois en bourrique plusieurs fois dans la même journée – accidentellement ou non. Et pour le coup, c'était au tour de Kagami de matin-là.

\- **DAIKI !**

Le sous-nommé sursauta du canapé, déconcentré dans le visionnage d'un match de base-ball qu'il avait enregistré la veille. Depuis qu'il avait intégré la police judiciaire trois ans auparavant, Aomine avait l'impression de ne plus passer autant de temps devant la télé qu'avant. Non pas que son boulot lui déplaisait, bien au contraire, mais ne plus profiter de son écran plat incurvé le rendait parfois morose. Et ce n'était rien comparé à la déchirure qui tiraillait sa poitrine quand il abandonnait son adorable petit garçon lorsqu'il devait aller au poste.

La petite tête brune apparut alors, enroulé dans son peignoir et porté par le rouquin dont le visage était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. D'un pas rapide - pour ne pas dire en courant - Kagami arriva jusqu'au canapé, y déposa Cory qui était parfaitement sec et fixa son compagnon qui haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?**

\- **Cory, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de me dire à ton père ?** Marmonna le tigre en croisant les bras.

\- **Que tu allais gober des mouches si tu restais longtemps la bouche ouverte ?**

Un petit rire passa les lèvres du bleuté, irritant davantage son amant qui n'avait toujours pas retrouver une couleur normale. Daiki se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil.

\- **Pas ça. Ce que tu m'as dit sur cette... Harui ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait Harui ?** Lança alors le métis avec curiosité.

\- **Elle veut qu'on se marie !**

Les lèvres du petit garçon de six ans s'étirèrent en un énorme sourire, dévoilant ses petites dents blanches. Taiga eut presque envie de le prendre contre lui tellement il le trouvait mignon, ses rougeurs disparaissant peu à peu mais c'était sans compter ce que le petit brun lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la salle de bain.

Aomine, quant à lui, attrapa son bonhomme en riant, lui disant qu'il était déjà plus populaire que lui à son âge et qu'il était complètement d'accord pour que Harui devienne sa belle-fille. Il la connaissait bien après tout, c'était la fille d'un de ses collègues et la gamine était tout simplement à croquer. Mais les rires s'arrêtèrent quand le tigre se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention sur lui.

\- **Cory ?** Fit-il d'un air assez sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- **Quoi ?** Demanda le bambin le plus innocemment du monde.

\- **Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit.**

\- **Ah ! Tu parles d'avoir des bébés !**

\- **Pardon ?**

Le bleuté marqua un temps d'arrêt, ses prunelles s'agrandissant légèrement avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils. C'était quoi cette histoire de bébés ?

\- **Harui-chan veut qu'on est plein de bébés** , déclara Cory tout en faisant des grands gestes, soulignant le fait que la fillette était prête à avoir une montagne d'enfants.

\- **Et elle sait comment les faire apparemment... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...**

Et voilà que Kagami était à nouveau rouge comme ses cheveux. Daiki commençait à se demander jusqu'où allait le mener cette histoire - parce qu'il ne comprenait rien du tout - et si il allait pouvoir terminer son visionnage tranquillement. Franchement, pourquoi ce fichu rouquin se mettait-il dans des états pareils ? Ce n'était pas comme si ces deux gamins y comprenaient réellement quelque chose à la procréation... si ? Daiki eut un frisson. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas être au courant à leur âge. Si ?

\- **Euh...** balbutia le bleuté avec hésitation, **je ne vois pas non.**

\- **Bah le papa met son kiki dans la foufoune à la maman. Tu sais pas comment faire ?**

Aomine crut voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Taiga tellement il était gêné - sans parler de la couleur de son visage maintenant semblable à une tomate trop mûre. Mais si il avait vu sa propre expression, il aurait pu constater qu'il n'en menait pas large. Son petit garçon tout innocent n'avait pas pu dire une telle chose ! Il devait être en train de rêver !

\- **Je t'interdis de faire un truc pareil ! Ou même de le dire !** Hurla presque Daiki, complètement choqué.

\- **Mais pourquoi ?!**

\- **T'es trop petit pour avoir des gosses. Attends d'être aussi grand que daddy pour ça !** Ponctua le bleuté en pointant son amant du doigt.

\- **Mais papa !**

\- **Y'a pas de mais ! Maintenant vas t'habiller, tu vas être en retard.**

Affichant une moue déçue et revêche, Cory descendit du canapé et alla jusque dans sa chambre, maugréant que le monde était injuste et que son père était méchant. Les deux hommes le regardèrent courir dans le couloir, pas inquiets pour un sou d'une éventuelle chute avant que les prunelles carmines ne plongent sur les orbes marines de son amant. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une autre dimension pour qu'une telle chose se produise.

\- **Je suis choqué...** finit par lâcher Aomine tout en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

\- **Pas autant que moi...** répondit le tigre tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- **Faut dire à Tetsu de le surveiller. Il manquerait plus qu'il essaie de lui faire un gosse à Harui.**

\- **Je comprends même pas comment il a pu apprendre une telle chose...**

Daiki haussa les épaules, toujours aussi perturbé. Comment Cory avait-il pu apprendre ça ? Et surtout, où avait-il entendu de tels propos ? Parce que ça ne pouvait décemment pas sortir de la bouche de Kuroko qui était un maître d'école exemplaire, ni de l'un d'entre eux. Avait-il entendu ça à la télé ? Non, ils le surveillaient toujours et faisaient attention à ce que le bambin regardait. Alors à l'école ? Mais comment ça pouvait être possible ? Cela voudrait dire qu'un autre de ses camarades lui avait raconté... le métis passa sa main sur sa visage, fatigué. Cette histoire commençait à prendre dune sacrée tournure.

\- **Et puis c'est qui cette Harui ?**

Les billes sombres se levèrent, rencontrant la moue contrariée et curieuse de sa moitié. Aomine ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres, trouvant Kagami toujours aussi possessif avec leur crevette.

\- **La fille d'un collègue. Elle est mignonne.**

\- **Et dévergondée.**

Un petit rire lui échappa, irritant légèrement le rouquin qui n'ajouta cependant rien. Au lieu de ça, il regarda le bleuté quitter le divan, s'étirant tel un félin tout en lançant un regard vers la chambre de leur fils.

\- **Bon, je vais l'emmener. Je parlerais à Tetsu au passage.**

\- **Ok.**

Taiga ne semblait pas vouloir faire disparaître cette moue sur son visage, ni même les rougeurs sur ses joues ou défroncer ses sourcils fendus. Il garda cette expression à la fois gênée et troublée, amusant grandement son compagnon qui sentit une chaleur monter dans le bas de son ventre. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kagami était diablement sexy quand il faisait la gueule de cette façon. Alors, ce fut avec le plus grand naturel que Daiki pressa sa bouche contre celle de son amant, le surprenant un moment avant qu'il ne lui réponde timidement. L'échange devint bien plus sensuel et langoureux au fil des secondes, échauffant les deux hommes qui savaient parfaitement comment les choses allaient se terminer s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas rapidement. Aomine n'était pas contre l'idée mais mieux valait emmener Cory à l'école avant d'aller s'occuper de son rouquin préféré.

\- **Et si tu allais m'attendre dans la chambre, souffla le métis une fois le baiser rompu.**

Kagami sourit pour toute réponse, récupérant accessoirement son souffle jusqu'à ce que son amant lui vole un nouveau baiser. Il lui sembla alors qu'il était sur une toute autre planète, seul avec Aomine qui l'embrassait divinement bien. Mais c'était sans compter la bouille joufflue du petit brun qui grimpa soudain sur le canapé, ses grands yeux noirs fixant ses deux papas avec étonnement. Et à ce moment-là, Taiga sentit que sa journée était tout simplement foutu.

- **Tu veux faire des bébés à daddy ? Mais tu peux pas ! Il a un kiki comme toi !**

\- **CORY !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Famille - Humour

 **Résumé** : C'est un après-midi tout ce qui avait de plus banal chez les Kise. Une bande d'amis qui discutent joyeusement ou sérieusement, des enfants qui jouent avec insouciante. Mais c'était sans compter leur curiosité grandissante et déroutante. Parce qu'il n'y avait que Cory pour poser ce genre de questions surprenantes.

 **Notes** : Maaah ! Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Vous avez été plusieurs à me demander une suite ou un autre OS et le voici. Il était déjà en cours mais j'ai mis du temps à le terminer et le peaufiner. Pour vous resituer, Cory a 6 ans dans le précédent one-shot et là il en a 4 (du coup, la bande à Kagami ont environ 33 ans) De plus, il y a pas mal de personnages inventés en plus de Cory, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdus (dites le moi si c'est le cas)

Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que voici un nouvel OS et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent. Je l'aime beaucoup celui-ci, il me fait bien rire et sourire et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour vous :)

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et à bientôt (je verrais si j'écris une suite, j'ai d'autres idées en tête ^^)

* * *

 **La méchanceté, c'est mal**

Environ deux fois par mois, Momoi et son cher et tendre époux organisaient un grand déjeuner dans leur sublime demeure. Ils le faisaient déjà bien avant leur mariage et la naissance de leur adorable petite puce, Nanako mais les déjeuners animés de discussions parfois enflammées et ponctués de rires joyeux avaient remplacés les soirées qui finissaient bien souvent en concours de boissons et sorties en boite de nuit. Il fallait dire qu'une fois atteint la vingtaine et inscrit à l'université, la bande de jeunes gens avaient voulu profiter un maximum de tout ce que les plaisirs que la vie d'adulte pouvaient leur offrir. À présent, bien plus assagis et sages, le couple et leurs amis ne faisaient plus aussi souvent la bringue qu'avant... sans avoir au préalable engager une baby-sitter pour surveiller leur bout de chou.

C'était donc un samedi après-midi habituel pour les circonstances, le petit groupe discutant et échangeant autour de la grande table rectangulaire installée dans le jardin fleuri des Kise. C'était Satsuki qui en avait réclamé un peu de temps après leur union, insistant sur le fait qu'elle désirait avoir une énorme butte couverte de roses multicolores. Alors, quand Ryota obtint un gros contrat avec une grande marque haute couture et qu'il vit le nombre de zéro écrits sur le chèque, il s'était tout naturellement dit qu'il pourrait aisément offrir à sa belle la maison de ses rêves. Et trois mois plus tard, à son retour de son défilé en Italie, les jeunes mariés firent l'acquisition de cette grande maison dans la banlieue tokyoïte, ravissant la rose et comblant du même coup le jeune homme.

Aujourd'hui, la bâtisse accueillait, en plus de leurs propriétaires et de leur fille de trois ans, Aomine et Kagami qui se disputaient encore pour des broutilles, laissant leur fils Cory s'amusait avec les autres bambins. Kuroko les regardait d'un œil amusé, donnant parfois des coups de coude à Takao qui lançait volontairement de l'huile sur le feu pour qu'ils continuent de se chamailler. Bien que le bleuté sache qu'il ne cherchait en rien à créer une véritable dispute, il n'aimait pas réellement que son ami et compagnon se lance dans ce genre de jeu mesquin. Il fallait dire que le brun pouvait parfois partir un peu trop loin, tout comme le lui rappelait bien trop souvent la cicatrice sur sa nuque faite par les précieux ciseaux d'Akashi qu'il n'avait pas abandonné depuis le collège.

A eux s'ajoutait la mignonne Ayame, âgée de onze ans et surveillant les trois petits marmots qui lui courait autour. Elle était arrivée au Japon en même temps que son père qui n'était autre que Takao, le jeune homme n'ayant jamais vraiment parlé de ses origines. La plupart de ses amis savaient juste qu'il avait fait une erreur quand il était à l'université à Londres, avait tenté de l'assumer et s'était vu, au final, offrir le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réussisse à convaincre Tetsuya de l'épouser à Las Vegas.

La jeune adolescente suivait de ses yeux noirs comme l'ébène les bambins qui riaient et couraient autour d'elle, veillant à qu'ils ne se fassent pas mal. Cory et Nanako avaient l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, étant totalement instables et survoltés quand ils étaient ensemble mais Chiaki, fille de Midorima et sa femme Aurora, avait plus de mal à les suivre. Cela ne faisait que quelque mois qu'elle tenait toute seule sur ses petites jambes potelées, arrachant toujours un grand sourire à sa mère qui la couvait comme une poule. Il lui arrivait parfois de prévenir la brune de bien surveiller la petite, inquiète de ne pouvoir le faire elle-même puisqu'elle devait suivre la discussion entre son mari et son ami Akashi, qui faisait lui aussi partie de la fête. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les écouter, bien au contraire, elle travaillait étroitement avec le rouquin et savait apprécié sa compagnie. Mais elle préférait cependant de loin couvrir sa fille de baisers que d'entendre parler d'une nouvelle candidate au titre d'épouse pour Seijuuro. À croire que le chef d'entreprise n'avait aucune envie de se marier.

Voilà donc à quoi pouvait ressembler une après-midi chez Satsuki et Ryota, les convives s'amusant et riant tout en conversant parfois de sujets plus sérieux comme le départ précipité de Murasakibara aux USA, le mariage enfin annoncé entre Hyuga et Aida ou de l'approche du futur bébé de la rose. Tout ce petit monde profitait du soleil de juin dans le grand jardin anglais aménagé par Satsuki, l'odeur des roses et des pivoines embaumant tout l'espace. Mais comme toujours, alors que tout se passait le plus calmement possible - quand on connaissait la bande que formait Kise et ses amis - il fallait que l'un des marmots présents se fasse remarquer.

\- Papa !

Aomine s'arrêta net quand il entendit la voix encore aiguë de son bambin qui tirait alors le bas de son t-shirt bordeau. Les grandes prunelles noires le fixaient avec intensité tandis qu'il coupait court à sa dispute avec son amant - ramenant du même coup l'attention sur lui - et se penchait pour attraper son fils à l'expression curieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Cory ? Demanda le métis tout en posant le garçonnet sur ses genoux.

\- Tu attrapes des méchants, pas vrai ?

La question fit lever un sourcil à Daiki, l'intriguant légèrement alors que Kagami lui lançait une œillade dubitative. Leur fils savait bien que le bleuté était engagé dans la police et par conséquent, qu'il « attrapait des méchants ». Le fait qu'il pose à nouveau cette question était plutôt étrange et à présent, presque tous les adultes s'étaient arrêtés de parler, observant le petit brun assis sur les genoux de son père.

\- Euh... oui bonhomme. J'arrête des méchants.

\- Et tu en arrêtes beaucoup ?

Les sourcils de l'officier se froncèrent davantage, ne comprenant pas où son fils voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu avoir comme discussion avec Nanako pour venir l'interroger de la sorte ? À côté de lui, Takao chuchota quelque chose à Tetsuya avant de rire, celui-ci lui collant son coude dans les côtés pendant que les autres enfants se joignaient à eux. Ayame rendit sa fille à Midorima avant de se coller à son père, pendant que Nanako posait son oreille sur le ventre de sa mère pour percevoir - l'espérait-elle – un coup de pied donné par son petit frère ou petite sœur. Tout le monde était donc concentré sur la conversation entre Cory et son père, celui-ci ne se départant pas de son air perplexe.

\- Et bien, commença Daiki sans trop savoir répondre, ça arrive oui.

\- Alors il y a beaucoup de méchants ? Lança sans prévenir la petite Nanako tout en se décollant de sa mère.

\- Il faut croire que oui, répondit calmement Akashi tout en prenant une nouvelle tasse de thé.

\- Mais pourquoi les gens ils sont méchants ? Lâcha alors le bambin, ses iris emplis de curiosité innocente.

Il y eut un silence, des regards en coin et des sourires pincés. Takao et Akashi se retenaient de rire bêtement, Kuroko haussa un sourcil en se demandant comment l'enfant avait pu se poser une telle question. Kise et Satsuki se lancèrent un regard un peu plutôt intrigué, Midorima semblait perplexe alors que sa femme riait silencieusement pendant qu'Aomine et Kagami fixaient leur fils avec ahurissement. Comment une telle réflexion avait pu lui venir en tête ?

\- C'est compliqué Cory, déclara alors Satsuki avec douceur. Ça dépend de pas mal de choses.

\- Mais de quoi ? Insista le bambin, toujours plus curieux. Papa et Daddy ils sont pas méchants, et tata Satsu non plus, ni tonton Kuro. Alors pourquoi il y a des gens méchants ?

Aomine était totalement éberlué, observant son fils sans trop le voir tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ses paroles. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment un enfant de quatre ans avait pu se poser une telle question et y réfléchir autant dessus. Et en rencontrant le regard hébété de son amant, le métis n'eut aucun mal à se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas moins de deux à être aussi étonné.

De son côté, Satsuki ne savait pas trop répondre à son neveu sans partir dans des explications compliquées. Après tout, cela dépendait de la personne, du méfait commis, de sa personnalité. Elle n'était pas policière, ni profiler ou encore moins psychologue, mais à cet instant, elle aurait aimé être dans la tête de Cory pour pouvoir lui donner une réponse à la hauteur de ses espérances.

\- Cory, viens par ici.

Le petit groupe se tourna soudain vers Akashi, le jeune homme couvant le garçon d'un regard doux tandis qu'il s'avançait jusqu'à lui d'un pas lent. Le petit brun ne connaissait pas trop cet homme aux cheveux rouges, le trouvant assez inquiétant et ne s'approchait pas trop de lui. Mais si il pouvait lui donner une réponse, il n'allait pas se défiler.

Délicatement, Seijuuro prit l'enfant et le posa sur ses genoux, sous les yeux ahuris des autres convives. Kagami avait failli faire une syncope quand il l'avait entendu appelé son fils, son amant n'ayant rien dit quand celui-ci avait quitté ses propres genoux. Tetsuya cachait encore mal sa surprise, Kise s'étant assis tandis que Midorima fixait son associé avec incrédulité. Chaque adulte avait la désagréable impression que le rouge allait dévorer l'enfant sur ses genoux, celui-ci ne s'étant jusqu'alors pas montré très réceptif à leur babillage.

\- Dis moi Cory, commença Akashi d'une voix claire et calme, pourquoi penses-tu que les gens sont méchants ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit le garçonnet en haussant les épaules. Tata Satsu dit que c'est complique.

\- Elle n'a pas tord, dit le jeune homme en souriant. Mais je peux te donner une raison.

Les grands yeux noirs de l'enfant s'agrandirent davantage, amusant Akashi qui ne put réprimer un sourire. Il ne prêtait plus attention à ses amis qui l'observaient avec méfiance et surprise, se concentrant simplement sur ce marmot qui semblait boire ses paroles.

\- Et bien, parfois si les gens deviennent méchants, c'est parce qu'ils sont très malheureux.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Cory. Ils ne sont pas toujours méchants ?

\- Non, poursuivit Seijuuro. Tout le monde est gentil au début, comme toi ou Chiaki.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Regardes, tu trouves qu'elle est méchante ?

Posant ses billes noirs sur la petite fille toute proche, Cory l'observa avec attention sans dire le moindre mot. La petite Chiaki était dans les bras de sa mère, faisant des petits bruits tout en jouant dans les mèches rousses de celle-ci. Ses grands yeux verts étaient emplis d'innocence alors qu'un sourire ravissant barrait ses petites lèvres. Non, elle n'était pas du tout méchante avec sa petite bouille joufflue et sa robe rose.

\- Non, lança finalement le petit garçon avec sérieux.

\- Et bien c'est pareil pour tout le monde, lui confia Akashi d'un air doux. Mais il arrive que les gens deviennent méchants, en fonction de ce qui leur arrive dans la vie. Parfois, après que ton papa les arrêtes, ils redeviennent gentils. Parfois non. Mais personne ne naît mauvais, saches-le.

L'enfant écouta le jeune homme sur lequel il était assis avec attention, assimilant chacune de ses paroles tout en réfléchissant longuement. Le silence prit alors place, seulement perturbé par les petits rires de Chiaki quand le petit brun descendit soudain des genoux d'Akashi et se tint bien droit devant lui, un énorme sourire dessiné sur son visage.

\- Et bien moi je serai toujours gentil et j'aiderai les gens à redevenir gentil ! Comme ça, papa n'arrêtera plus de méchant et il restera avec moi pour toujours !

Un rire franc passa les lèvres de Seijuuro, le bambin ne se sentant pas vexé et afficha un sourire bien plus grand avant d'aller près de Nanako et lui prendre la main. Ensemble, ils retournèrent jouer au milieu du jardin sous les regard partagés des adultes, se tournant autour comme l'auraient fait des chatons. Akashi trouva drôle de les comparer à ces petits félins, les bambins étant vachement agiles pour leur âge lorsqu'une voix grave le tira de son observation.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

Toujours sous le choc, les billes rubis de Kagami faisaient la navette entre son fils et le petit groupe rassemblé autour de la table. Il avait un peu de mal à se dire que Cory avait parlé le plus normalement du monde avec Akashi, lui que le garçonnet trouvait inquiétant et lui avait souri avec autant d'innocence. C'était totalement dingue.

\- Il faut croire que tu as de la concurrence Taiga.

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils avant de fixer Takao d'un air de défi, le brun souriant malicieusement en continuant de dévorer l'un des gâteaux que Satsuki avait préparé. À ses côtés, Kuroko se retenait difficilement de soupirer, sentant la dispute arriver pendant qu'Ayame retournait jouer avec les petits, pas réellement intéressée par leur discussion d'adulte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Maugréa Kagami avec suspicion.

\- Et bien ton petit gars semble vouloir garder son papa pour lui tout seul, déclara le brun tout en pointant Aomine du doigt.

\- Ça me dérangerait pas perso, confessa le métis en haussant les épaules. Je n'aurai plus à subir tes crises de nerfs quand je ne fais pas le ménage.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle ?

Pour toute réponse, Aomine tira la langue, énervant davantage Kagami qui se lança alors dans une longue liste des défauts de son amant. Celui-ci rétorqua bien vite que c'était le rouge le pire des deux, leur querelle donnant une nouvelle distraction à Takao qui continuait de recevoir des coups de coude de la part de Kuroko. Kise tenta de les calmer sous le regard épuisé de Satsuki et Aurora, les deux jeunes femmes parlant ensuite de l'arrivée prochaine du bébé. Quand à Midorima et Akashi, ils reprirent leur discussion où ils l'avaient laissé, tout du moins, Shintaro essaya de convaincre le rouge de rencontrer sa cousine qui cherchait désespéramment un mari. Ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, Seijuuro observait les enfants jouer non loin, Cory lui lançant parfois quelques sourires auquel il répondait.

Oui. C'était un samedi après-midi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal dans le jardin des Kise. Une après-midi emplit de rires, de chamailleries et de petits sourires en coin.


End file.
